iSay Goodbye
by Subject87
Summary: Rewrite of the original story: Tragedy strikes and Freddie has to do the unthinkable: Say goodbye to Carly.


Freddie walked into the Shay apartment and sighed in relief, it was blistering hot outside and the Shay apartment had an amazing air conditioner. "Anyone home?" he asked as he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV to the news and watched anxiously. There had been reports of attacks in downtown Seattle and he was curious to see what was going on.

A middle aged man appeared on the news, his face showed his terror as he was handed a sheet of paper. "This just in," he said, "There have been twenty new victims of this mysterious plague which seems to spread through bites."

Just then Carly came downstairs and smiled "I thought I heard you here." she said with a laugh as she plopped down on the couch "What's going on?"

"I was just watching the news, there's more victims of this mysterious plague that's going around."

"Wow really? That's so sad."

He could tell she really felt bad for the victims of this plague so he changed the topic "Are we still on for iCarly tonight?"

"I don't know... I still haven't heard from Sam."

Freddie sighed, Sam Puckett was his worst nightmare but he still hoped she was okay "How long has it been now?" he asked.

"Two or three days"

He closed his eyes, he didn't have the heart to tell her but it was likely that Sam had the plague and was in one of the safe zone's set up by the CDC to try to cure the disease. Instead he flipped off the TV and smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure she's fine, this isn't the first time she's disappeared."

She glared playfully at him "I remember."

He shivered, "Ugh... So do I."

"You kissed her."

"I was confused!"

She giggled softly "It's okay, you needed to find a girl who liked you back."

It took all of his effort not to wince, she hadn't meant to but her words brought back the sudden realization that she didn't feel the same way he did.

"So um.." he trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to continue the conversation.

Carly, to her credit, didn't seem to notice and continued "Anyway, I was thinking if Sam hasn't showed up by tomorrow we'd go look for her."

Just then the door opened and Spencer walked in holding a pistol. "Hey guys... I've been hearing about the attacks recently so I bought this."

"You bought a gun?!" she asked, "Don't you have to like, have a license for that or something?"

"Socko knows a guy." he said vaguely as he locked the door.

Before Freddie could open his mouth to speak there was a banging on the door, Spencer opened up the door and in walked in a hazmat suit "There you are Freddie!" she said, "Why are you not wearing your suit!?"

"I told you, the virus isn't airborn!" he said, "It only spreads through bites."

"Well someone had to catch it first to bite someone." she insisted, "Put on your suit!"

He groaned "I don't have it, I threw it out the window and it landed in a garbage truck."

His Mother's shoulders slumped, "I'll be back with a new one." She turned around and left, when she disappeared from sight Spencer shut and locked the door.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're related." Freddie grumbled.

Carly placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I know she's irritating, but I think it's cute she cares."

He smiled and shook his head "Thanks Carly."

The brunette girl opened her mouth to say something but a banging noise on the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" Spencer said, obviously weary of anyone knocking on the door after the episode with Freddie's mom.

"It's me." Came Sam's voice.

Carly jumped off the couch and rushed to the door "Sam!" she said excitedly as she unlocked it and pulled the door open.

There, in the doorway, stood a sick looking Sam Puckett. Her hair was a mess, with bits of Red that Freddie could only assume was blood, her eyes were glazed over and her skin was covered in dirt. "Oh my God!" Carly said, obviously noticing the same thing he had, "What happened to you?"

"They've got my entire block on quarantine." Sam said.

Freddie bit back a question concerning if she knew that quarantine meant, now was not that time or the place, instead he stood up and sighed "Okay, this is just a little to much like a zombie movie."

Carly and Sam looked over at him, "What did you say nerd?"

He sighed, "The mysterious plague hitting everyone? The government quarantine? It's something straight out of a zombie movie!"

Sam rolled her eyes "Alright nub, so what's next."

He studied her for a moment, as if she was someone he \had just met today, and sighed "Were you bitten?"

Her look of disbelief faded and a look of shock, maybe even fear, replaced it. "How did you know that?"

"You're holding that arm against your body, meaning you either hurt it badly on your way here, or you were bitten and you didn't want us to know."

Sam looked down in guilt "So what? I'm bit so I'm 'infected'?" She asked

He didn't reply, instead he turned and walked into the kitchen. An angry Sam quickly followed and grabbed his arm, she spun him around and grasped the collar of his shirt in her hand "What happens to me?!" she insisted, fear entered her eyes and he almost felt bad for her.

He looked her in the eye and considered telling her the truth, that she was probably infected and she was going to die, instead he lied "I don't know..."

"You don't know?" She demanded, "How do you not know?"

"Sam." Carly said sternly.

Freddie met her eyes and she nodded, as if she understood why he claimed to not remember.

Sam let go of him and sighed, "Whatever Benson, keep it to yourself... It's probably best not to know." She said as she walked over to the couch and lay down "I feel sick anyway."

This of course send Carly into full nurse mode, "Fever? Nausea?" she asked.

"A bit of fever." Sam said, "And I feel... Weak."

Carly immediately rushed to the kitchen to grab a wet washcloth for Sam's forehead. "Here, this will make you feel better." She promised.

Spencer, who had managed to be quiet this entire time, spoke up "I'm going back out to get supplies, if there really is a crisis we're going to need more food." He took the gun he'd bought and gave it to Freddie, "I want you guys to have this." he said.

Freddie took the gun and stared at it, "I don't know how to shoot a gun Spencer."

"You'll learn." The brunette man said as he grabbed a baseball bat, "I'll just use this."

"No Spencer, You can't leave...What if you get bitten?" Carly asked.

"I'll only be gone a little bit." Spencer said. When Carly opened her mouth to protest he cut her off, "I'm your big brother, listen to me."

The younger Shay sibling was shocked, her brother never usually told her what to do... When he did he meant business, so she went quiet and nodded.

""Lock the door after me." He ordered as he opened the door and slipped out.

Freddie shut the door and bolted it "Now what?" he asked.

Carly glanced at him and he could see the fear in her eyes _You gotta be strong Benson_ He thought. "Alright, first things first.. We need to make sure all entrances are secure."

Carly nodded and followed him to kitchen "What's going to happen to her?" She asked him when they reached the back door.

Freddie sighed, "She's infected Carly... We have to kill her."

The brunette's eyes widened "Are you insane?!" she asked.

Sam's voice came from the living room "What's going on?"

"Ssh." The tech genius hissed, "Listen to me, this happens in every zombie movie... They get bit and they turned." He had to strain to keep his voice down but he hoped she got the message.

Carly nodded and wiped her eyes "Can we just... Can we see if you're wrong?" she asked.

Her voice sounded almost fragile, he couldn't help but give in. "Fine." he grumbled, "But just... If she starts getting really sick, stay away from her... Promise me."

"But I-"

"Promise me!"

She sighed, "Fine, I promise." There was a bitter tone in her words, but Freddie hoped she'd understand later.

Suddenly Freddie's eyes widened as if he had thought of something "Sam." he called.

"What do you want nub?" came Sam's weak voice.

"W-When were you bitten?" He asked. He didn't necessarily like Sam, but he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy.

"About.. Yesterday." She said.

Freddie closed his eyes, it was obvious she was getting weaker and didn't have much time. "Go... She needs you." He said against his better judgment.

Carly nodded and walked over to Sam, obviously to try to make her feel better, and Freddie went to work piling things in front of the door. It took him around three, maybe five minutes to stack enough things, anything he found worked, so the door was completely blocked off. "Okay Carly, how's Sam-"

He was cut off by a scream of horror and pain, _Carly! _He thought, his heart racing as he dahsed into the living room to find Sam with her teeth sunk into Carly's arm. His heart stopped for a moment as he pulled whipped the gun around and aimed it at Sam. He got lucky with his first shot, the bullet killed Sam instantly with a head shot.

"Carly, oh my god... Are you okay?" he asked as he raced over to her.

She smiled bitterly. "You were right... I never should have let my guard down around her... " She paused, a tear leaking out of her eye "Oh god... Sam's... She's dead Freddie."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "It's okay Carly... I'll.. I'll take care of you."

She continued crying as she dug her face into his neck "And Spencer left... He's probably dead too."

He held the love of his life in his arms, trying not to think about how she was doomed. "Let's just... Sit here? Enjoy the rest of the day?" _And then I will have to put a bullet into your brain_ He added mentally.

She smiled, "That sounds fine Freddie." Even though she had just been bitten she already looked paler, her eyes a little deader than they had just a moment ago. For a moment he wondered if he'd even get the rest of the day with her, but pushed those thoughts back, "Are you hungry?"

Her smile got brighter "Famished."

"Well, I'm not the best cook..." He said, "But I can try to make some Spaghetti Tacos." He could tell she was trying her hardest to cry so he was trying his hardest to be strong for her.

While you do that I'm going to bandage this." She said, pointing at her arm that was still bleeding.

Carly walked upstairs, it probably would have been easier to go into Spencer's bathroom but she wanted privacy, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She slipped into the second floor bathroom and shut the door.

She leaned against the door and slid to the ground, holding her wounded arm against her chest and let the tears fall. She didn't want this, she didn't want to die slowly and turn into one of those monsters... Most of all she wanted to tell Freddie how she really felt, that the feelings she's expressed when he'd saved her life had never really gone away, but she had been to nervous to approach him.

The brunette let out a strangled sob as she realized she'd probably never get the change again, all because of Sam. At the thought of her, now deceased, best friend anger surged through her veins like fire. Sam did this, Sam broke them up the first time and now she was the reason Carly was going to die and never be able to kiss Freddie, to hold his hand, or dance with him... She was the reason he had to say goodbye.

Soon the fire in her veins was replaced by a wash of cold despair as she realized that she was going to have to say goodbye, she was infected... There was no going back.

"Carly?" Came Freddie's concerned voice from downstairs.

She wiped her eyes and sighed, "Be down in a minute." She called. She walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. Her normally radiant skin was now pale, and her eyes were bloodshot, and her normally brown eyes were turning pale, the infection was spreading.

She wrapped her wrist with gauze and bandage and headed back downstairs, "Sorry... I just needed a moment."

Freddie knew right away she had been crying so he let it go, "It's alright... Dinner's ready though."

She nodded, "Okay," she said weakly and walked over to the table.

Freddie could hear from the tone of her voice that she was getting weaker _Keep her awake Benson, if she goes to sleep she might not wake up_ He thought. "I was thinking, maybe after this we can watch the stars?" _And hopefully the sunrise___He thought anxiously.

She smiled weakly, "I'd like that."

They ate dinner quietly, neither of them knew really what to do. Finally she spoke up "Freddie... When I start to fade I want you..."

"Don't." Freddie said sharply, "Please... Don't talk about it."

Carly realized that he must be suffering too "I'm sorry.." she said.

"No, don't be" he said, "It's not your fault." _It's mine, I can't do anything right... I knew I shouldn't have let you near Sam, but you begged and I changed my mind_ _and now you're dying and I can't do a damn thing about it._

"Don't blame yourself." She said, "It was my mistake... And I'm paying for it."

He opened his mouth to speak but instead shook his head "Fine... Let's just, enjoy this."

By the time they had finished their tacos and did the dishes, something Carly insisted on, the sun had went down and the moon was rising, "Come on...Let's go to the fire escape." He said.

They went upstairs and climbed out onto the fire escape, but found they couldn't see the stars so well, do they ended up on the roof "This is much better" Freddie said.

She smiled "Yes it is" she said as she sat down, her legs were starting to feel like jelly and she wasn't sure how much longer they'd support her.

He sat down beside her and smiled "The stars are beautiful" He said.

Carly nodded absently as she gazed down at the city, which was a disaster area "Freddie..."

Freddie looked down just in time to witness a large explosion in the distance "Oh my God..." He realized now just how bad the city was, what the news hadn't reported "It's... It's gone to hell."

Carly hugged him tight, she was shivering in fear "It's... "

He nodded, "It'll be okay Carly." he lied.

His lie seem to reassure her because she smiled, which just made him feel guiltier, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm happy you're here with me." She said.

His heart sped up as he smiled, "No where else I'd rather be Carly."

She blushed, though it was impossible to see with it getting dark "Thank you.."

He shook his head, "Don't thank me... I just.." The gun was still in his free hand, it felt like it weighed fifty pounds _I can't... I can't shoot her_ He thought miserably. _You have to_ His conciousness replied _It's you or her. _"We'll see" he grumbled

"We'll see what?" She asked curiously.

"Just talking to myself."

She paused before replying, "Freddie... If you can't do it... Give me the gun."

He whipped his head around to look at her "No."

"Please Freddie..."

"I can't... I'm not ready to say goodbye."

She didn't reply, instead she turned away "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... It's no one's fault" He told her. _Except stupid Sam who just had to come over here and bite Carly and now everything's going to hell._

"Carly... Do you blame her?"

"Who, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Not really... I mean, kind of but... I shouldn't have been anywhere near her, I should have listened to you."

"No... You needed to be there, someone had to be there for her. I didn't like her, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You didn't like her?" She asked in mock surprise

"Of course not" he said, grinning to himself, "She was... How did I put it? Lazy? A criminal?"

"Something along those lines." She said with a giggle.

He found himself laughing, and soon she was laughing with him, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

She looked up at him, "Me too." she whispered.

"Do you... Do you have any regrets" he finally asked, then kicked himself for asking.

She didn't say anything for a moment "A few but... It's nothing important."_ I wish I could tell you... But I can't do that to you. _She thought sadly.

Things quieted down after that, other than the occasional scream heard below, and soon, even though he had been determined to stay awake, sleep began to over take him.

He was awoken by Carly's voice "Wake up Freddie."

He looked up, "I'm awake.." he grumbled as he realized he'd fallen asleep "Damn it!"

"It's okay" she said smiling, "You looked cute in your sleep."

He looked down at his watch, the sun would be rising soon "I suppose we can watch the sun rise... If you want." he offered.

"Sounds like a beautiful way to start today." She said.

He could tell the infection was spreading, her voice was getting weaker... Her skin was paler than it had been last night "Did you sleep at all?"

"No... My arm is killing me" she said, "It's... "

"The infection." he finished.

She nodded, "It burns... At least where she bit me... It's hard to believe it really turns you."

He sighed "Yeah... Well no one could believe it in the movies either, and they ended up dying."

"This isn't a movie Freddie."

"Oh? There are flesh eating things down there and now you're infected and you're... I'm.."

She wrapped her arm around him as tears slid down his eyes "It's okay..."

He tried to stop but it was all crashing down on him, the weight of everything he'd been holding in since yesterday "No it's not... Sam's gone, I don't know where my Mom or Spencer are and I'm losing you."

She shook her head "Ssh... Just let it all out" she whispered as she hugged him tightly.

He relaxed for a moment and smiled, "Thank you.."

"You did the same for me, whether you know it or not." she said.

"I... I don't know if I can do it." he said.

"You can" she said firmly, "Look, the sun is almost up and I can feel myself slipping away."

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she meant it, she was on her last leg, "Alright..."

"Promise me... That you'll take care of me and find a way to end all this."

"I... I promise." he said.

She nodded and they both turned to look at the sun "It's a beautiful thing when it rises." she muttered.

"Indeed it is.." He paused for a moment, "Carly I.. I need to tell you, that the feelings I had for you, they never really went away... " He turned to look at her, her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face but she wasn't breathing. Freddie smiled bitterly, wondering how much of his confession she had heard, before getting up.

It wasn't long before her eyes opened again and he heard a snarling "Goodbye Carly.." He said and pulled the trigger.

He dared not look at her body for fear of breaking down and crying, instead he looked over the city and sighed, now that the sun was rising he could see just how much the city had gone to hell. "I'm Sorry Carly." He said, "I can't keep that promise.."

The steel felt cold against his temple, the last thing he saw was Seattle in ruins.

A loud gunshot was heard from the top of Bushwell Plaza.


End file.
